drpswfandomcom-20200214-history
Suzaku Nalemar
For use in: General purpose RPs Name: Suzaku Nalemar (NSW) Age: 63 Origin: Arad Doman Hair: Jet black, straight, that went just past her shoulders Eyes: Small black eyes Skin: Fair Height: 5’5” Voice: Soft voice, but always with a nasty tone. Not the nicest of characters. But once she considers you worthy to be acquaintances, then she is much more pleasant. Skills: The Great Game, Politics, Basic History, a gift for Disguise. Character History The bird sung outside the window, and all she could think about was how much she wanted it to go away and for the glorious darkness to come back, so she could sleep. Getting up would mean that she would have to sit at the vast diner table and listen to her father drone on and on about how the world was being lead to die by Tar Valon witches, and how the council was weakening, and how the market was doing, and how she was to learn her place as a servant and a wife for the next prince to come of age, or the next major family to have a son. She truly hated the idea of becoming a wife in submission, like her mother. She said not much at all. Her father was from a long line of Domani nobility, unlike her mother, with her jet black hair, like her own, and her submissive manor. Her nanny said that she had her mothers looks and her fathers fierce spirit. She has studied and learned about the greatest depths of the Great game, that she sometimes didn’t realize that it was a second skin to her, but she used it to get away with many things. Maybe that was why she was 18 and not married off yet. She could certainly argue with the best and worse of them. But then again, when it came to the worse of them, the best is to let them sink low, and then step on them, but using your own rules, and not their deceitful rules. It also helped when she was able to out smart on of the traveling soldiers into teaching her the basics with the sword when she hit 17. But then again, the local boys in town kept trying to find ways to play pranks on her. She needed SOME way of defending herself!It wasn’t until she was about 15 when she had realized how true her father was about the White Tower. There was rumors that went around of another Nalemar,that was a descendant from another noble house, that was a bastard child and then sent away. It was a very old story, but she remembered over hearing her father ranting, as usual, about how aweful it must have been for the father to have been cursed with such a daughter, and that he would kill his own daughter before such a tragety should ever occur. She never really loved her father, but the thought of being killed because she was a witch was awfully frightening. It was then that she vowed that if, by some odd chance that she had the ability to channel, she would leave her home, and learn all that she could, and then find some way to get back at the Aes Sedai for their curse on her. And another is now cursed with the ability to channel, claiming to be the Dragon Reborn. She wanted to strike him dead. “Ma’am” A voice called from the door, Suzaku did not hear the door open, but was thankful that it was only her nanny, Josaphine (Josie), along with the little tinkle from her black cat Belle. Not her father who usually demanded that she be up before him and perfectly dressed and mannered to break the fast, and to then meet with her tutors for Arithmetics, History, Council Politics, English writing, languages, etc. Suzaku sighed, and pushed back the large silk blankets as Josie pulled out the bathtub and filled it up. Readying for the day, Suzaku was the first to the dinning table, and was the last to leave. Dressed in deep purple robes, she learned that she had the day free from. There was to be a council meeting with the Aes Sedai in regards to the False Dragon. And her father demanded that she attend, claiming that it would be an excellent experience for her to not only see the council in action, but also to see how foolish the Tar Valon witches really were. being the proper daughter, and out of curiosity she agreed to go. She sits and watches the ongoings, and the debates about this 'Telcia Sedai'. Bored, she leaves to walk around the gardens, and comes across Telcia Sedai. Recognizing her from the council meeting, She turns to leave, but is then surprised as she is told that she has the possibility that she could have the ability to channel. Fearing, she tries to run, but trips over her own dress, embarrassed, Telcia tells her to get up and to come closer. Showing her a small stone, she asks Suzaku to open up to an inner beauty, and the stone glows, confirming that she could channel. She then admits to the Sedai that her father would kill her if he found out, but kept her true reasons for the change of heart to herself, remembering her promise from when she was. Suzaku runs into Telcia Sedai, and learns that she can channel, and then accompanies the group back to Tar Valon to sign in as a Novice. Her father demands that she is under his care and that he refused to have her leave, but Telcia Sedai says otherwise. They then meet up with the group, including Muirenn Sedai She finds comfort in the older womans authority, and makes quick decisions on the others that were also traveling. Suu has become the epitome of a 'non-existent' White during her first years as an Aes Sedai. She was rather bitter towards the Tower as a Novice, and more forgiving as an accepted, but as an Aes Sedai she searched out her understanding towards the Tower. She greatly looks up to Taeadra Sedai as well as her Aunt Telcia. This, of course, causes a few conflicts within her own Ajah when it comes to her loyalties to the Reds. But in the end she's a fairly pleasant Aes Sedai with a weak spot for Novices. The one thing that She does despises is the Blue Ajah. Reasoning for that was because of the events of the Hall RP. I wrote as follows: "Suu's opinion of the Blue's shouldn't be said around innocent ears, especially when it comes to Asyndara. She finds them full of useless words, and that they are so bent on the 'cause' that they have truly forgotten what's important. The Hall meeting really put them down in the gutter in her mind." Currently Suu is bonded to Raekal Dunsahin, and it is up to him to continue the bond or not. (I'm having a very hard time catching him lately). She has equal talent in All elements. Category:Biographies Category:White Tower Bios Category:White Ajah Bios Category:NSW Category:WT NSW Bios